Chassis management refers to the process of maintaining server health through control of server blades, power supplies, cooling fans, networking switches, etc. by continuously monitoring temperature sensors, power status, voltages, fan speed, basic input/output system (“BIOS”) information, operating system information, etc. As the number of chassis in a system increase, chassis management complexity increases as well, especially in terms of human hours devoted to diagnosis and repair.